


Stop That

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dragons, Flirting, Hearthstone’s Shitty Dad mentions, M/M, Monster Attack Aftermath, cleaning the store, mentions of childhood trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: “Stop what?”“Stop being cute.”This was a request from minervanyx on Instagram for Blitzstone with mentions of Blitzen’s mom being the goddess of love. Thanks for the request!
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Stop That

Blitzen was giving the floors a final sweep of debris while Hearthstone looked over the racks of clothes on display, checking for any burns or damage. The two had spent all day running through the usual motions helping customers and digging through their stock. At one point though, Magnus and Alex had come in to tell them about a new kid that had turned up at Randolph’s house when a small dragon decided to follow them in and raise hell.

Hence why they were cleaning. 

Hearthstone turned over a tan blazer in his hands. He quickly noticed that where Hearthstone swore once had been a row of shinny golden buttons were tiny rips in the fabric. Hearthstone groaned. 

Fucking dragons. He ripped the blazer off its hanger harder than necessary, trying to block out nastier memories. 

Outside, the sun had started to dip low in the sky, casting a mix of red and orange light tinting the sky. It was strange; just a second ago, it was only noon. 

Guess potentially life threatening situations did that to you. 

Even so, his body felt the strain. His legs were sore from running, his ribs ached where the dragon batted him away with its tail, and his mind was trying it’s best to handle both the strain of magic use and repressing childhood trauma. 

And then, there was the clean up after the dragon had been dispatched. Hearthstone supposed it could have been worse. The dragon was small and caused minimal damage. However, the clean up only served to exaggerate how tired he felt. 

Hearthstone threw the blazer on the counter with the stack of other damaged clothes before pulling himself till he was sitting on top. He watched Blitzen as he set the broom aside to pick up a fallen scarf. The scarf had once been a silky olive green with a funky geometric design flowing through it, but it now had several clawed holes along with a burn mark cutting the ends short. Blitzen balled the garment in his hand. 

Hearthstone felt a twinge of hurt in sympathy. Blitzen must be taking this hard after all the work he put into the store. 

He watched Blitzen walk over to the counter and place the scarf in the pile. Then, he looked up at Hearthstone and furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you doing?” He signed. 

“Watching you be cute.” Hearthstone signed back. Hearthstone wasn’t; it was a reflex honestly, but he didn’t need to look at Blitzen to know he was being cute. 

Plus, a little flirting in the aftermath of danger couldn’t hurt. They got together during the apocalypse after all. 

Blitzen frowned. He gestured at his navy suit covered in dust and stay fabric fibers of a rainbow of colors. He then threw his hands out wide as if to ask what the hell do you mean? 

“Yeah, you’re cute. We get it. Stop showing off.” Hearthstone’s lips cracked into a small smile as he signed it. Blitzen rolled his eyes. 

“My mom is the goddess of love. What do you want me to do about it?” 

“No, that’s all you, babe.” 

Blitzen blinked, and his mouth broke out into a smile that lit up his face. He chuckled a bit. “You want to get out of here, don’t you?” 

“Long day.” 

Blitzen nodded in agreement. “The rest can wait. Let’s go home.” 

“Thanks.” 

With that, Hearthstone hopped off the counter. Blitzen held out his hand for a bit. Hearthstone stared at it a bit before taking it. Blitzen brought Hearthstone’s hand to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to it before letting it go. 

Hearthstone chuckled. “Romantic much?” 

“Says you.” Blitzen poked Hearthstone, chuckling. Hearthstone poked back. The two got into a poking fit as they left the store. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I kind of cheated with the requests 😅 I’ll get back to the requests at some point 
> 
> And sorry for the lack of fics! I’ve been working on short stories for a book I want to try to publish 
> 
> Anyway Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you like it!


End file.
